Beasts of Atlas
by Son of Nightmare
Summary: Mantis, Wolf, Octopus, Raven. These are the first all faunus team of Atlas. On their first Specialist mission, they go to the Capital Wasteland to find a powerful weapon and fight the likes of Aliens, Robots, Slavers, and Tribals. Mantis/Glynda Wolf/? Octopus/Sienna Raven/Winter AU Mass Crossover
1. Green Mantis Trailer

**RWBY- Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum**

**Metal Gear- Hideo Kojima**

**Fallout- Bethesda**

**Bioshock- Irrational Games and 2K games**

**None of these medias are owned by me.**

* * *

(Vale City)

Within the Crow Bar, a well known bar in Vale, sits a single blond woman named Glynda Goodwitch. She is a prodigy Huntress that graduate Beacon at a young age that became a teacher and deputy headmistress at the same academy. She however is going through a rough day due to what today is: Her 30th birthday. 'I'm a old hag at this point.' She thinks to herself as she orders another drink. See, the Goodwitch family is seen as old fashioned and believed that over 30 is seen as to old for marriage, something that she desires and wishes for is a husband.

"I'll pay for her drink." She looks to the side and sees a Mantis Faunus in his early 20s, twin green antennae where a giveaway, with a Cheshire grin scar on his face with other scars on his arms. He is wearing green sheeveless shirt, black jeans with dark combat boots and white-grey camo combat vest. She decides to allow it as she is pretty wasted and felt another one would be great. "Thanks for the drink, my name is Glynda. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure Glynda, Im Zeleny Bogomol." (**1) **

Even though Goodwitch was pretty drunk now, she realises that this man is from Atlas due to his military attire. She grabs her drink and decides to talk to this man. "So, are you from Atlas?"

"Actually yes, I wanted a vacation and decided on Vale." The mantis says as he drinks.

"I have been there before, gets colder the further north you go." Glynda says as Zeleny widens his eyes at who she is.

"Wait, aren't you Glynda Goodwitch the strongest huntress alive?"

"Trust me, there better women that are greater then me and much younger." She mutters that last part that luckily he doesn't hear.

"Please, I know you are strong. I once heard a story of you saved a village from a Grimm attack all by yourself even though there were a hundred Beringels and a Beringel Alpha."

"No, no!" She quickly says "There were only 20 Beringels, I don't like that mission as there were other Huntmen and Huntresses but they sacrifice their lives for me to kill the Alpha."

They continue talking and getting drunker. However, they were interrupted by 5 drunk humans that push the Faunus and one of them gets in his face.

"Listen animal, you should go back where you come from! We don't want you here!" The man yells with spit coming out of his mouth. All the Mantis Faunus and Glynda does is give the man a glare with Goodwitch saying:

"Listen men, we are talking so.."

"Shut up you old hag! We don't listen to a bag like you!" one of them interrupt her with her eyes widen and she gets pissed off. Zeleny gets angry as well and grabs the human's arm. "You better say sorry right now." He says with a look that says he will get hurt if they don't.

"Screw you!" *CRACK* "AAHH!" His right arm is twisted and his bones are broken as he falls to the ground. "You bastard!" One of the racist humans grabs his knife and points it at the mantis. However he is flying and hitting the wall. Zeleny is shocked and looks at Glynda with a riding crop glowing purple. "Wait your semblance is telekinesis too?" He says as his arms glows green. The other 3 pull out their pistols and point at them, only for one to fly at a window and crash outside.

Meanwhile, the other 2 are not moving but appear to be trying. "What the hell?!" The faunus has his hands out with a grin that promises pain. "SCREAM FOR ME! Lets see how much my semblance can break your bone!" He bends the racist duo's bones and they fall to the ground but Glynda puts her hand on Zeleny's shoulder to calm him down.

"They are down and won't hurt anyone anymore." But due to her intoxication, she stomps on the man's crotch and her heels makes it much worse. "Lets go for a walk." She then grabs the mantis' hand and they walk out of the bar.

(The Next Morning)

Glynda feels like crap, she is going through a hangover and tries to wake up on a unfamiliar bed and she notices a weight beside her. She then turns around and sees the faunus she was talking to last night, sleeping right beside her so she did the most sensible decision in this situation: "AAAAHHHH!"

The scream causes Zeleny to fall off the bed and uses his semblance to levitate to sit on a nearby couch. "And I thought I can scream." He sees a naked Glynda which makes him blush.

"Miss Goodwitch, you may want to look down." He says as he turns around with her doing that and covering her chest. "I'll leave the room and you can change." He leaves the bedroom and walks to the second room, a kitchen and lounge.

"Wait is this the love hotel that Raven use to go wit-" Before he can his thought, the huntress walks out of the bedroom with her usual outfit.

"Good morning Glynda, you know you make the sexy librarian work." He says as she gives him a glare with a blush on her face. "Explain Zeleny, why are we at this hotel?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I must of blacked out when we got drunk. What is that piece of paper over there?" He says as he notices a paper that looks like a license while Glynda looks at her hand and they both notice something:

"Is this a marriage license/ring?"

* * *

**1 Zeleny- Russian for Green. Bogomol- Russian for Green**

**Ship name- Praying Witch/Mind over All**

* * *

**Zeleny Bogomol**

**Codename: Screaming Psycho**

**Faunus- Mantis traits: Arms are stronger and sharper compared to others. Green antennas. Rough lovers.**

**Semblance- Telekinesis**

**Weapons- None**

* * *

**The 4 faunus are based on FOXHOUND and Beauty and The Beast Unit from Metal Gear Solid Twin Snakes and Guns of the Patriots respectively**

**Be sure to fav and follow for more stories and chapters**


	2. White Wolf Trailer

**RWBY-Monty Oum(R.I.P) and Rooster Tooth**

**Fallout- Bethesda **

**Metal Gear- Hideo Kojima**

**Bioshock- 2K Games**

**None are owned by me**

* * *

_There was a typo in the 1st chapter about the name of Zeleny Bogomol so here is the translated name._

_Russian- _

_Zeleny- Green_

_Bogomol- Mantis_

* * *

(Forever Fall)

On a bullhead over the beautiful autumn forest, a pilot is trying to contact a train going through the forest but has gone dark for awhile. He is scared that it's possible that the White Fang are attacking the train as they are carrying Dust and are owned by the Schnee Dust Company, their favorite targets.

"Sir, I can't contact the train they must be to far from the CCTS towers." He switches to local communication as under his bullhead, a canine quadrupedal robot is tied to the ship.

**"Come on! We are getting closer to the train, we can worry later once we take out the villains." **A robotic voice on the communicator can be heard. Inside the robot is Atlas graduate Abyad Dhi'B, nobody knows about the man inside the mech other then he is a member of the Faunus team: The Beast's Children, and a wolf faunus. "Yes sir, we are coming up to the train."

Below the bullhead, 2 people look to be leaving the train. "Sir, the Atlas Knights and Spider Droid are destroyed by those two and one of them is ID to be Adam Taurus, Leader of the White Fang, Vale Chapter." The Pilot says to his commending officer.

**"Good, get closer to the train so I can disembark and take them out."** The bullhead is above the train but the woman takes out one of the rails and a part of the train is disconnected. "Sir what should we do with the faunus that is leaving Adam behind?" The pilot asks Abyad as he seems to be silent.

Meanwhile below, Adam is pissed that his love, Blake Belladonna, is leaving both him and the White Fang. 'Don't worry my love when I find you, I'll cut off your limbs and make sure you never leave me again.' The Bull thinks to himself with sinister intent.

**BOOM!**

However fate wouldn't let that happen as a huge explosion hitted the cart that Blake was on. "NO!" Adam crys out as he turns around and spots a dog-looking robot, holding a Rail Gun with its tail, right on the destroyed robots that he took down earlier. "**Its so sad that a poor, misguided fool has to died to protect this train. Sniff sniff." **While it sounds like Abyad is about to cry, Adam is pissed at his former lover's death and so he charges at him with his sword and slashes at the mech but he jumps backwords. He fires the railgun but the blast hits Adam's Wilt which absorbs the energy. His Rail gun transforms into a chainsaw and waves it around as Adam manages to dodge it.

He steaths his sword is about to use his Moonslice semblance but then "AH!" He feels pain on his leg and sees one of the robots stab said body part **"I-indru-ude-r-r-r-" ***BANG* The Bull faunus fires a bullet with Blush and it destroys its head. "I thought me and my love destroyed these machines." Taurus thinks to himself as he see more of the destroyed robots get up. He slashes the robots as Bladewolf is hopping around the cart, hoping to hit the bull faunus in the back but Adam is able to focus on the reactivated robots and Abyad which he is able to dismantle them and hit the mech with the hilt and fire which hits the face of Bladewolf and sends him falling to the ground.

Within Bladewolf is a child-looking boy wearing The White Atlas Academy outfit, white wolf tail, and wearing black goggles. His dark skin and blond hair contrast the uniform but his size and look would make people see him as adorable. "Darnit! The head is busted and I can't use my monitor to see. I'll use the robots to see for now." With that, he connects to the robots and uses them to see the fight, which is going bad for them as they are being dismantle by the bull.

"Alright, I need a plan to beat this walking Hot Topic idiot." He thinks to himself and has a plan. Continuing the assault on Adam, he leaves a single robot to be his eyes and rushes the White Fang leader. He sees the wolf robot running at him and sheaths his sword, time seems to slow down for them both as the robot is about to slice the bull with his chainsaw and Adam fires his sword to grab it with the increase speed. And Yet... Adam Taurus was to late.

He looks down at his right arm and sees it cleave off before he can scream in pain or even glare at the one who cut it off, he is staring at the end of a rail gun and he hears it fire before he falls unconsciousness.

(A train station in the end of Forever Falls)

A battalion of Vale cops are station at the train station, waiting for a train that has gone dark for awhile.

"Are you sure that anonymus tip is correct? That this cargo train could be hijack?"

"It must be right. It was said to be a message from Atlas, so it must be reliable."

"Alright men quit lollygagging! The train is coming up! Weapons ready!"

The order stops the talking and they prepare their guns as the black train is entering the end of the tracks. The door is open and out comes a quadrupedal robot with it's head broken. The sight scares some of soldiers but the commanding officer is not afraid, in fact he looks behind the robot and sees someone on the ground. He knows the man and came to a conclusion:

"Men! That person on the ground is Adam Taurus! The bot must be a member of the White Fang or is being controlled by said member! Take aim and-"

"Stop!" The pilot that drove Abyad came running and pull out his Atlas ID. "I am part of the Atlas Military and he is part of it too!" He shouts as he points at the robot.

"What is his name?"

"He is Crying Sniper." That name shocks the commanding officer and salutes him. "Men! Salute the Specialist. Thank you for serving and protecting Remnant." The other soldiers salute as well and he just nods as he walks away. Leaving Adam to be arrested by the cops. "Oh my Oum! His arm is gone and face is disfigure!"

The pilot and Abyad are walking together to the bullhead to go back to Atlas City and report the successful mission. "Sir, I just want to say it has been a honor assisting you on this mission." He says to the chibi wolf as he enters the bullhead. "**T-than-nk y-you." **Though he doesn't see it, Abyad Dhi'B is smiling at the compliant as he to enter the vehicle.

* * *

**Arabic:**

**Abyad- White**

**Dhi'B- Wolf**

* * *

**Abyad Dhi'b**

**Codename- Crying Sniper**

**Faunus- Wolf: Color blind, needs special goggles to see colors. Can't eat chocolate as it is poison to him. **

**Semblance- Machine Connection: Connects machines through his mind and controls them. Even destroyed ones, he can forcibly reactivate. Can even see through them.**

**Weapons- Wolf robot called LQ-84i nicknamed Bladewolf. The tail is connected to a chainsaw that can turn to a Sniper Rail gun.**

* * *

**And that's it for now. Be sure to fav and follow for more stories. The finale of the fight, think of the 1st fight of Raiden vs Jetstream Sam from Metal Gear Rising.**


	3. Pink Octopus Trailer

(White Fang HQ, Mistral)

"Ma'am, our recruitment is at a all-time high. Our numbers is around the thousands and soon we could take over an entire city like Vale." White Fang Lieutenant announces in the monthly meeting to talk about the group's activity and new plans. The leader looking at the reports is Sienna Khan, a dark skin tiger faunus. "How interesting, but there was a problem at the Vale branch correct?" She questions to the Lt of Adam Taurus.

"Actually milady that is why I am here and not a regular warrior. Adam was captured by Crying Wolf, his left side of his face and right arm were destroyed and he will need surgery to survive. Not only that but Blake Belladonna wasn't at the train so she is either capture or runaway." The lieutenant reports as Sienna looks at the status of Adam: He is being transfer to a high grade prison while Blake has not been seen since the train attack.

"We will save Adam and watch for Blake. Take your soldiers and attack the transport truck to save him. Make sure to have a doctor with you to give him surgery in case. Now how about Vacuo?" She orders the Lt, who nods, bows,and leaves to do the command. Then asks a White Fang grunt who is the representative sent to give a monthly report. The Vacuo faunus walks to the throne:

"Ma'am our warriors are having a hard time recruiting, our kind are just not persecuted within the desert kingdom and we have been losing members due to powerful grimm." He reports which Sienna understands, Vacuo doesn't care about humans or faunus. If you can survive and pull your weight against bandits, grimm, and the weather then you are accepted anywhere in the kingdom. "Then you will receive an increase of soldiers to fortify your positions." She declares which he accepts and leaves to tell the Vacuo branch. "This concludes the meeting. Remember, the White Fang will not rest or stop until faunus are equal to the humans! Through fear, we will show the kingdoms our power!" She concludes with a speech that increases the morale of the everyone present, showing their loyalty to their High Leader.

Sienna Khan: Tiger Faunus and the new leader of the White Fang, which she change to a non-violent organization for human and faunus cooperation to a very violent group that wishes to force equality through terrorism and Schnee Dust Company raids is currently leaving the throne room to retire to her room and get some sleep. However, her tiger senses tells her someone is in the room with her so she grabs her weapon from her nightstand: Cerberus Whip and throws a chain at a corner which hit true. "Ack!"

A woman in a red body suit, which looks like she was camouflage, appears as her stomach has been hit by the chain. She takes it out and throws it to the ground. "Hahaha! That fucking hurt! Long time no see Sienna. Hows it going?" She questions like she sees a old friend and not her target. She takes off her mask to reveal a lady with octopus tentacles as hair in a short style.

"Rosado it has been years since you betray the White Fang to Atlas. Betray me." Sienna remembers this woman, Rosado Pulpo: a former White Fang member that left once they radicalize. She joins Atlas Academy and became a Specialist. They were best friends for their entire life and promise eachother that they will create a peaceful Remnant together.

"I didn't betray you. You did it when you corrupted our promise." Rosado comments which angers the Tiger faunus. "I have never done that! We said we would do whatever it takes to create a world of peace for our kind." She defends her actions but her old friend doesn't believe her.

"Our promise was to do whatever takes, yes. But we said to create world of equality between humans and faunus. All you are doing is making humans hate us."

"No, they fear us and that is better then we were decades before, when we were slaves to these humans." Sienna defends her actions. "And what will it take to complete your mission Sienna? When all of humanity is dead and faunus are the only beings on this planet or is it when we are the majority and they are the minority?"

"No I would never do that. Humanity will be shown our power and surrender." Is all she says which Rosado cannot agree. "Then it looks like we are at a impasse. Consider you are under arrest by the Atlas Military." Her tentacle hair moves to attack her which she dodges and tries to strike her with her chain. Her hair turns into blond hair and creates hair shield to block the strike. "Heheh. Nice try honey." Sienna is getting piss but she knows Rosado always messes with her enemies so she calms down. She throws another dagger but the Atlas Specialist uses her hair to grab the ceiling and pull herself up. She wraps her body in the hair and turns into a drill. "Eat this! Piercing Drill!"

The hair drill hits the tiger faunus and slams her to the ground. The force almost knocks the high leader out but she keeps going, she wraps her chain around Rosado's neck but she isn't afraid. If anything, she is smiling. "Oh yes! This is my fetish!" She yells while blushing which angers Sienna again so she kicks her, sending her flying through the room. However, she incases her body in hair into a ball and she bounces off the wall heading straight to Khan. "What the hell?!"

"Bouncing Boulder!" The huge ball crashes into her however she lands on her feet with the octopus faunus pulling out a P90 from her hip and pointing it at her. 'Shit! She still has Espejismo!' **(1) **Firing a couple of rounds at her, Sienna uses her whip to hit the dust bullets but a few does hit causing her aura to go down. Rosado moves her hair and begins waving it around causing the tiger faunus to jump back to not get hit. She dodges more bullets coming at her and grabs the dagger that she threw to the ground earlier. "Wow you are getting at dodging. Guess all that training we did pay off." The hair controller comments to the chain user.

"You mean all the times who would sneak attack me out of now-" Sienna is interrupted thanks to a whip of hair slapping her in the face making her fall to the ground unconscious. "Hahaha! Yeah like that. Now let's see if you still have that secret passage way." Rosado says as she walks to a bookcase and pulls a book out for the case to move to the side to reveal a secret hallway that leads out of the building. 'If I know Sienna, she hasn't told anyone about this hallway cause she doesn't want to risk someone finding out about it and creating a trap through it.' She grabs Sienna and hold her bridal style to carry her to the hallway, escaping the White Fang HQ and making it outside. She begins changing her blond hair back into her pink tentacles.

As she is outside and far enough from the HQ, she sees it is nighttime. 'Hm, looks like it is a good time to fire my flare for pickup.' She puts down Sienna as she looks at a cliff and loads a flare dust into Espejismo and fires to show pink smoke: Telling the nearby Atlas soldiers to pick them up. 'There. They should be here in 2 minutes. Sienna don't worry, I will make sure you are not hurt while in custody. You are still someone I care about and hopefully you will understand my reasons for joining General Ironwood hehehe.' She thinks to herself as she looks at the unconscious High Leader as she waits watching at the sun that is starting to rise.

* * *

**1 Spanish for Illusion**

* * *

**Name: Rosado Pulpo, meaning Pink Octopus in spanish**

**Codename: Laughing Decoy**

**Faunus: Octopus- Her hair is tentacles and has suction cups on said hair.**

**Semblance: Hair Manipulation- Transform her Octopus tentacles into real blond hair. Controls her hair and can grow it to extend. Even transforms into weapons.**

**Weapons: Octocamo- Her red bodysuit and mask can camouflage and mimics another person for a disguise, making her the stealth expert of the team. Espejismo- P90 that can transform into a dagger for sneak attacks.**

* * *

**Author's note- If you are having a hard time thinking about Rosado's appearance, think of Laughing Octopus from Metal Gear 4 with Inkling hair from Splatoon with the powers of Millia Rage from Guilty Gear.**

**And that all be sure to like, fav, and look at my other works**


	4. Black Raven Trailer

(Mantle, Atlas)

Below the majestic floating city of Atlas is the city of Mantle: A poorer city compare to Atlas. This large town has always had a hard time since the kingdom change into a more military approach. One of this problems is grimm attacking it now as a Nevermore flock are flying straight at the town. Their roars is heard as they get closer. Until...

Explosions is heard as the giant birds are hit and falling to the ground. The crowd that was about to defend the city look up and see a man flying with mechanical wings and jackpack, holding a granade launcher.

"Is that Raging Vulcan?!"

"The Flying Guardian of Mantle!"

"He is such a kind young man that protected this city!"

"He is better than any of the other Specialists who just love Atlas!"

The crowd cheers for their hero. Said hero is a shirtless bald man with simple black jeans and blue tattoos all around his body. One of the biggest is raven on his forehead while his legs are bird in nature. He looks down and sees the cheering crowd and just smiles and waves as he flys straight at the last Nevermore who go after this flying faunus. It fire it's feathers but luckily Vulcan dodges them to transform his granade launcher into a machine gun and fires a barriage of bullets. It hits it's wing and it causes it to descend, he grabs it by the neck with his talon as they both fall from the sky.

The crash can be seen a mile away from Mantle. He flys back to the city and receive a message from the General.

"Good day General, how are you?"

"Kuro, you must report back to Atlas City. You and your team have a mission of importance."

"Sir, Robyn Hill is being threaten. We believe remnants of the Atlas chapter of the White Fang are going to attack her." Kuro explains to his boss. The military attack the base of White Fang and ended the threat in Atlas. Even Beauty and the Beast unit join the assault and killed and capture about everyone in the facility. However 6 leaders and their followers where able to escape capture and went into hiding. Those last members are said to have break away from the main White Fang due to disagreements with Sienna and began killing any soldiers that were part of the attack. These remnants became known as the SPECIAL Sins.

"She was at the assault, wasn't she?"

"Correct General. She and her crew have fought well. Hang on sir I see her and they are being attack." He reports but is interrupted as he sees a number of White Fang members attacking the Happy Huntresses. One of them is in a Paladin mech and is about to stomp on the downed Robyn as he puts his giant boot on her head. "Oum I love this mech! Now tell, where is the funds for your campaign? Talk or I stomp on your skull." This man mocks then interrogate her.

"Why are you attacking us? We are fighting for equality. AGH!" She tries to convince her attacker that she is helping the faunus but all that does is press his boot deeper. "I don't give a shit about equality or freedom. This crew is just a way to get richer then any job. Now talk!" The Paladin wielder demands but his helmet is grab by Kuro's talons and is slam to the ground, away from and saving Robyn.

"AH SHIT! What the hell?!" The White Fang captain yells out as he get ups. "Well if it isn't Raging Vulcan."

"Surrender now Greed or I will put you down." Is all Kuro says to the Paladin rider who just laughs at him.

"You and your shitty teammates killed alot of my people and you took my treasure. You and the rest are dead!" He shouts he fires rounds but the bullets are bouncing off.

"You and bastards are died!" Vulcan yells as he points his minigun at his enemy and fires. "Robyn, hurry the hell up and help me!"

"Everyone together!" She rallies her people as the paladin rider is distracted. Her team takes out the SPECIAL Sin soldiers and they rush to help their leader. One of them touches the ground and a barrier surrounds Greed. "Fiona now!"

The sheep faunus holds out her hand and the paladin seems to be absorb by her, leaving a fox tail faunus who falls down looking around and surrounded.

"Shit are you fucking kidding me?! Your semblance can absorb materials? Your lucky we never meet or I would've taking you for myself!" He says with a smug look but that face is soon punch by Vulcan, who keeps hitting him til he is on the floor though Fiona does kick him in the crotch for that comment.

"Ouch, If joining these guys didn't have profit, I would've stayed with the Branwens." He comments but that instantly gets him grab by the throat.

"Where are they?" That question is by Vulcan who is piss beyond words.

"Oh thats right I remember you now. You were that little tyke that Raven rip off his wings and killed his parents. How is that by the way, heard she gave them back to you." He grins to him but is punch again and again.

"WHERE"

*POW*

"IS"

*POW*

"RAVEN!?"

Each sentence is another hit until his face is black and purple. He looks at Robyn and her group, who are freak out by his look.

"Thank you for your assistance. Always be on the lookout for the sins." He growls out as he grabs Greed and flies away. He lands on Ironwood's flagship and the troops salute him. He gives them the terrorist and his wings.

"Take these wings to my locker and this terrorist for interrogation." He walks away for his meeting with the general and his team though behind him many soldiers looks at his back and spot the very thing that has made him known as a calm man at one point, then a rage monster:

Twin stumps where his wings were suppose to be but gone thanks to Raven Branwen, his greatest source of anger.

* * *

**Japanese **

**Kuro- Black **

**Karasu- Raven **

**Gekido- Rage**

* * *

**Kuro Karasu **

**Codename: Raging Vulcan**

**Faunus- Raven: His legs are bird while his feet are talons. His wings were destroyed thanks to bandits**

**Semblance- Anger Empowerment: When Kuro is enrage, he becomes more durable and faster. The more angry he is, the stronger his semblance becomes**

**Weapons- Gekido: A machine gun that can transform into a grenade launcher**

* * *

**Next time- Team meeting with the general! A mission to the Capital Wasteland!**

**Author's note- Kuro is basically Vulcan Raven with bird legs and talons**


	5. Briefing to the Capital Wasteland

**American Kingdom- The former 5th kingdom of Remnant. America is located on the Freedom continent west of Vale and north of Vacuo. Known as a military and isolated superpower that surpass the other kingdoms, it was destroyed during the Great War when it was going through a civil war over the war which it is said they attack eachother with nuclear weapons. No one in Remnant knows what happen to the kingdom as any explorer that enter the continent, they disappear and never return. **

* * *

(Ironwood's Flagship)

Within the flagship, James Ironwood by as the soldiers salute their commanding officer. He makes it to his personal study room, where he knows his most trusted Specialists are there and waiting for him. He opens the door to reveal the Beauty and the Beast unit doing their own thing. Zeleny is on his scroll talking to someone but it seems he goes pale once he sees him. Abyad is out of Bladewolf trying to grab a bowl of strawberries but can't due to the table being to high for him so he tries jumping with his stubby legs but it won't work. Kuro felt bad for his teammate so he grab the bowl and gave it to him but it makes the wolf faunus grumble yet he still eats the fruit. Lastly, Rosado is watching them all sitting on a couch with Sienna tied up and gag beside her.

"At attention soldiers!" Ironwood yells which cause all four faunus to stop what they are doing and go as stiff as a board. "As you were."

They then relax and go back to what they were doing while Kuro stays at attention. "It is good to see you all made it."

Zeleny is whispering on his Scroll and the general can hear him say "... Call you later darling." He hangs up.

"Not like we had a choice. Eh General?" Rosado says at loud.

He just shakes his head. "No this is a important mission for you all but first Rosado, why did you bring Sienna Khan to this meeting?" He looks at the leader of the White Fang, who seems to be yelling at him through the gag on her mouth.

"I wanted to keep her next to me." She explains as she takes the gag off the tiger faunus. "Damn you General Ironwood! You and Atlas will pay for our people's suffering."

"Looks like you were right Rosado, she has a temper for sure." Zeleny comments which she glares at him. "How could you all side with this man?! He help subjugate our race!"

"First, he doesn't do that. It is Jacques Schnee you should be angry at." Abyad answers then continues as he munches on a strawberry but spits it out. "Gross it's rotten! Second, while the others speak for themselves, I join when he save me from a... Bad childhood." He sniffs a bit at the memories.

Sienna looks at The Crying Sniper and realizes who he is. "You are the one that killed Blake and crippled Adam."

"Yep! But if it helps, Blake did not die. We search for her body and we saw she was alive but...

(Flashback)

Within the Forest of Crimson, Blake Belladonna is dragging herself away from the railroads. The blast from that Railgun injury her as she tries to walk away and keep herself awake. **"Blake Belladonna, you are under arrest for terrorism, White Fang activity, and villainy. Surrender now and you will receive a court trial in Menagerie."**

Crying Sniper in his Bladewolf mech appears and walk to her kneeling form. She tries to pull out Gambol Shroud but he stomps on her hand. "AAHH!"

**"Guess dogs and cats don't mix well." **He mocks her as he puts pressure. However the mech is hit which releases his hold on her. He looks and sees a cloak man. **"Who are you?"**

(Flashback over)

"After that, he knock me out and when I regain conscious, they were gone." Abyad finishes his story.

Rosado asks a question. "So you don't know who that was?"

"Nope." Is all he said as enjoys his strawberries and his tail starts waggling in joy.

'He's a puppy.' Kuro thinks to himself as he wants nothing more to pet his teammate but Ironwood claps his hands to get everyone's attention and the raven stays at attention.

"Thank you for that report but Ozpin has capture Blake and has assure me he will deal with her. As for you Rosado, make sure Sienna does not do anything." The General said as he press a remote to show a protection of the Freedom Continent. "As you all know, America was a kingdom that existed until the Great War. When the kingdom went through a civil war and they killed eachother with Nuclear weapons."

"No offense General, but we knew this since we were taught in the academy." Rosado comments as she grabs a strawberry from Abyad and tries to fed her friend who is closing her mouth.

"Indeed but none of you know about the machine used to launch those weapons." Ironwood then presses a button to show a weird mech that they have never seen. "These are called Metal Gears: Mechs that house nuclear weapons and from what information we have on them, they still exist in the remains of America."

The announcement shocks the team plus Sienna with Zeleny saying what everyone is thinking. "If a single Metal Gear is still useful then it can launch a nuke anywhere in Remnant."

James nods. "Correct Specialist Bogomol, that is why I want you to go to the former capital of America and grab any blueprints on them and destroy any Gears that still exist."

"No!" Sienna shouts which shocks them as she sounds scared. "Rosado don't go there. We tried to send agents there but they disappear." She begs for her old friend to not go cause deep down, she still cares for the former White Fang member and the thought of going to a land of death scares her to lose Rosado. Said octopus just holds her cheek as Sienna blushes from the contact. "It's good to know you still care but I can't stand and let some asshole control the Gears."

Kuro then realises someone is missing. "Sir, where is Winter? I thought she was in this meeting as well." Zeleny does snicker as it is no secret among the team that those 2 have been a couple since they been part of the academy. The Mantis even remembers the love hotel from the stories the Raven would talk about.

"I sent her and a squad of Huntsmen ahead to secure a base of operations. As for transportation, Cordovin has volunteer to escort you to the continent." James explains which everyone then knows where she is then, she is at the Washington DC. Kuro quickly salutes and request the general something. "Sir! Permission to be excuse and prepare for the mission?"

"Granted." Is all Ironwood said as the Raven leaves the office to no doubt hurry along and try to find Winter first. "You are all dismiss. Dhi'B prepare Bladewolf, Pulpo escort Sienna to her cell and Bogomol stay behind for a minute." Given their orders, everyone leaves with only Zeleny and James left.

"Is there a problem General?" He ask which the general responds as he looks tired. "Yes just have gotten news about something. But first there is something we need to speak about."

"What is it sir?"

"As you know, Karasu has a hatred for the Brawnen Tribe for what they did to him and his family."

"Sir I don't understand what this has to do with the mission unless..." He thought about it until he remembers a certain Brawnen. "You don't mean sir..."

"Indeed, Qrow is among the squad sent with Winter to DC. I want you to make sure Kuro does not attack the drunkard."

"Sir, Kuro will go berserk the second he sees the Brawnen. I know you said he is trustworthy but he is also the brother of the Tribe leader that took his wings."

James sighs as he knows what the situation will be if Kuro meets Qrow: He will try to kill him no doubt and worse, he does not know who would win between eachother. "That is why you will watch Karasu. Do what you can to calm him down."

"I got it sir. My semblance should work against him."

Ironwood smiles but it is a strained one. "Good now we can deal with a more important situation."

"What would that be General?" Zeleny ask confuse as the thought of his teammate on a rampage is serious.

"I called Ozpin about a report and I was surprise how one of my old friends had her name change and got married." James 'smile' quickly became a frown as Zeleny begins sweating. "You mind telling me soldier why Glynda Goodwitch is now Glynda Bogomol?"

"Uh..." He thinks for a answer cause a wrong one will end with a pistol up his ass.

(Unknown Location near Mantle)

The meeting of the SPECIAL Sins is beginning with only 3 out of 6 attending:

Wrath- The Strongest Enforcer, A tall yet scared man with multiply tattoos on his body. His sole clothes are Muay Thai shorts and bandages on his arms and feet.

Sloth- The Perspective Sniper, A sloth faunus with small ears though his eyes seem to be different. He is wearing winter camo and is currently sleeping with his rifle as a pillow.

Lust- The Charismatic Leader of the Sins, She has a seductive body with a cat tail in a tight strap dress but her face is hidden by a white mask.

"Oh dear, are we all that came to this meeting?" Lust questions with Wrath answering. "Gluttony was going through his 4th meal of the day and said he wants to be alone. Greed is imprison and Envy disappear... Again."

Lust just rolls her eyes, it is no surprise cause Envy likes to disappear and come back later for days. She doesn't care due to him being a high value member so she lets him do what he wants. "Very well, wake Sloth up."

Wrath nods and raises his fist and punches him. "AAHH!" The force wakes him up but with a bruise on face. "Why Wrath?"

"Let's get down to business friends." She tells the only 2 teammates that came. Sloth does grumble. "I only came here cause it was good place to sleep."

"As we all know, Greed has been defeated and jailed by Raging Raven. Not only that but he has been taken to Ironwood's Flagship." Lust reports which both of them understand. "So you want us to save him."

"Correct Sloth, you both will attack Ironwood's ship and rescue our foxy teammate." Though Wrath is happy at the thought of going against the general, Sloth is not as happy with doing work. Lust does have a idea to deal with his laziness. "If you accomplish this my lazy friend, then you can sleep as day."

The sniper stares at the leader and yawns while just saying. "Fine."

(Streets of Atlas)

2 people are walking the streets looking at the Ironwood Flagship above the flying city.

"So that is where Sienna is hold up."

"Indeed my love, come along and let's save her."

The unknown couple walks to the Flagship though behind them are dead guards that try to stop them.

* * *

_Shipping__ chart and names_

_Zeleny/Glynda- Praying Witch and Mind over all_

_Abyad/?- Tears in the past and Black Wolf_

_Rosado/Sienna- Tiger Octopus and Prideful Fang_

_Kuro/Winter- The Schnee and her Raven and Qrow's nightmare_

* * *

**Next Time: Beauty and The Beast unit lands on the Capital Wasteland and the Attack of Ironwood's ship!**


	6. Landing of the Capital and Sins Attack

On the flagship, The Beauty and the Beast unit are walking to landing pad and waiting for Specialist Cordovin to escort them to the Capital Wasteland. As they wait the team decides to talk about their mission.

"So we are going to a wasteland of death? It was nice knowing you all." Rosado jokes about this mission though Abyad tries to cheer the team up as his tail wiggles in excitement from within Bladewolf. "**Come on guys, we can do this if we work together**!"

"Please stop talking Abyad." Zeleny orders which causes the wolf to be sad as his tail goes limp though Kuro does make him feel better by petting the wolf robot.

"Don't take it seriously. They are just scared that about this mission."

Though the octopus female decides to test the raven. "Oh really Kuro and your not at all intimated we are doing a suicide mission?"

"i will admit, the mission does frighten me but we must secure the Metal Gears or everyone will be endanger and our comrades are already there so we can't leave them to die!" Kuro shouts with determination though Zeleny thinks he is only talking about Winter.

"I have some thoughts on this but we got to do this. We must help Winter and the other huntsmen or they will die." Zeleny finishes the conversation as the airship touches down. They enter the ship, unaware that 2 people were watching them, disguise as Atlas soldiers. "So that is the Beauty and the Beast unit: The Bane of White Fang."

"Darling, our mission is to save Sienna. We will be capture if we attack them, wait until they leave then we can go after her." A white hair female says to her companion as the ship flys away.

"Tch! Fine Angel." Is all the hidden male says as they enter the flagship, searching for their leader.

(Cordovin's Airship)

"This mission will be the must important in Atlas history! No doubt honors and metals will be the rewards for this harrowing assignment! Operatives of Atlas, do show your dedication to your kingdom on this mission!"

"Wise as always ma'am!" Shouted the guards as Caroline Cordovin is making another speech to 'encourage' the team. 'I swear to Oum, the old witch is going to make us deaf.' Rosado thinks to herself as the Airship is about to enter the Captial Wasteland.

"We are landing at Rivet City! Specialist Schnne has reported that the city wishes to make contact with the outside world! No doubt they are amazed by the technology of the great Atlas Kingdom!" Caroline yells with vigor and smugness.

Kuro looks out the window and thinks of Winter, the one that save him:

(Flashback)

The young raven is crawling away from a burning village, his village that was raided and massacre by the Branwen Tribe. He remembers seeing his friends and family dying at Raven's sword and then she cuts off his wings off his back and whispers the words that he will forever remember. "The only reason you live is because your eyes have the sight of angry. Let your rage consume you and maybe you can be one of the strong. But now remember your weakest moment little child."

"Raven Branwen! I will kill you and your cursed family! May they never have peace as my rage destroys them!" He shouts at the remains of his home that no doubt the tribe hears as he drags his body away from the destroyed village. He walks away trying to stay awake and not pass out from blood lose. As he keeps walking, looking for help a airship is flying nearby so he waves his arms around trying to get it's attention. But due to losing to much blood, he falls to the ground and the last he sees before blackness is a white haired woman running to him and yelling. "Don't worry! We are here to help! Men hurry damnit!""

(Flashback End)

His thoughts are interupted as missiles are hitting the airship. "What is the meaning of this?!" Cordovin yells outrage at this attack. That was when a voice is heard on the radio including gunshots. "All Atlas Operatives! It was a trap! We are under attack from all directions and require assistance! We are losing huntsmen and are retreating to the city ruins!"

Everyone knows that voice to be Winter Schnee and the gunshots don't assure any of them. Before they can react to this news, a missile hits the wing and the ship goes down. "Hang on to something!" Zeleny orders as they crash to the ground near Rivet City, now enemy territory. At the city ship someone is watching the airship crash and goes to their earpiece. "Ma'am the airship has crash. What are your orders?"

"Leave no survivors." Is all the voice said. They nod and looks behind them to a army beside them. "Alright boys! You heard her let's show them the might of Talon Company!"

(Ironwood's Flagship over Atlas)

Destruction is heard around as bullets are flying. Ironwood is shooting the invaders and realizes the symbol of the attackers: A giant black wolf with 7 white stars surrounding it. "The SPECIAL Sins." Ironwood whispers as he spots a giant man grab one of his soldiers and crush his skull with his bare hands. This was one of the Sin's leaders: Wrath. He looks at the general and growls as he marches at James with no one able to stop as he punches and kicks everyone away.

"Stop Fahkumram! We can help you!" The general yells to the enemy but doesn't listen as he kicks him in the face, making him go flying off the airship. Luckily he grabs the edge and lifts himself up to see Wrath runnig at him. "You made the doctor turn me into a living weapon!"

"I did not know about the Aesir Project until the facility was destroyed. We exile her when she suggest the project in the first place." He tries to tell him the truth but doesn't look convince. "You liar! My heart has been turn into Dust! I'm going to kill you!" He yells as his veins turn yellow and his lightning is coming out of his body.

"We don't have to fight Fahkumram. I know doctors that can get rid of the Dust Heart and transplant a regular one." James tries a final time to pacify the Wrath of the Sins but he refuses. "I put my faith in doctors for the last time. I never cared for the White Fang, all I want is to make you suffer." Is all he says as he tries to kick but Ironwood dodges the strike and fires his gun but he just absorbs the bullets. He punches him in the face which dazes him as Wrath is about to strike James again, but he blocks with his metal arm. They look eachother in the eyes with Wrath furious and turning his veins red and Ironwood prepare to neutralize the enemy.

Meanwhile within the flagship, the hidden duo are looking for Sienna and can hear fighting outside. "It must be the Sins, we need to hurry and get Khan Angel are we may have to deal with them as well." Lee suggest and she nods. The relationship between the White Fang and SPECIAL Sins is chaotic as when they left, they have killed the White Fang members that were loyal to Sienna to show their independence when they receive no help when their Atlas base was attack and felt they were left to die.

They reach the jail room and spot 2 cells filled. One of them is Sienna Khan but the other has them worried: Greed but seems to be unconscious and bandaged. "Darling, this is why the Sins are attacking. To -"

"Save a fool that grown a big head." A voice interrupts Angel and reveals to be Sloth. "We don't have to fight let us work together to kill the general and escape."

Sienna sees no choice as even if Lee and Angel kill Sloth, they must deal with Atlas reinforcements she can see from the window of her cell coming. "Very well we will work together to defeat Ironwood."

On the reinforcement airship, a single woman is staring at the besieged ship of Ironwood: Someone she has shown dislike. One of her fellow huntress looks with her and can't help but ask. "Robyn. Are you sure we should help Ironwood? We have never got along with the tin man."

"Even though we have disagreements, I still know he had Vulcan save us from Greed. My debt must be repaid or I am no better then the ones we are fighting against, May." Robyn Hill declares as she prepares her crossbow, to save the man she sees as a heartless tyrant.

* * *

**Next Time- The team splits up and The Fang and Sins siege concludes! Each Beast will be fighting their own battles:**

**Zeleny- Mothership Zeta**

**Abyad- Anchorage**

**Rosado- The Pitt**

**Kuro- Point Lookout**

* * *

**Profile:**

**Fahkumram**

**Wrath of the SPECIAL Sins**

**Ant- His muscles are enhance and able to lift 50 times his body and considering he is 8 feet tall, he is the strongest member of the Sins.**

**Dust Heart: The Aesir Project was a experiment to inject dust into people's bodies by a disgrace doctor that was exile by Ironwood for inhumane experiments. Fahkumram was the only success as his heart was replace by a Dust Heart and use his new powers to slaughter the facility.**

**Super strength and a mastery in Muay Thai. The Dust Heart can freely use elements such as fire, thunder, and ice.**

* * *

**Fahkumram- Tekken 7**

**Lee and Angel- Tommylau74**

**Author's Note- The Aesir Project is credited to Youtuber Lightning-in-my-Hand. It's basically a experiment where if people can inject Dust into their bodies like Hazel but inside their bodies instead of injection. As for the Beasts, look up my profile to vote on which DLC you want to see first next ch. Until then take care and stay healthy in this rough times! **


End file.
